


Walk Through Hell With You

by Darkangel1214



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel1214/pseuds/Darkangel1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team lands in Chicago in 1925, Sara and Leonard are separated from the the rest and end up on the run from the Mob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after Leonard "kills" Mick in episode 7.

The cold air rushed past their faces as their feet pounded the pavement. The street was empty with only a few scattered street lights. Leonard glanced quickly over his shoulder and heard them coming up from behind. They only had a narrow lead because Sara used her bo staff to lock them inside. He lost his gun in the fight inside the building. He was grateful that he left his cold gun on the ship. They could not afford to lose that. However it now meant they were both without their main weapon with a group of heavily armed gangsters chasing them.

They had run to a main street with mostly shops and businesses and even in 1925 people locked up their wares. They had tried a few doors just in case, but their time was running out. They needed a place to rest.

They both heard the sound of a door opening. They ran and flattened themselves against the wall to peak around the side of a factory. They saw a night watchman come out of side entrance; he walked down the alley and they saw the glow of a cigarette being lit. Without looking at each other they ran to the door and slipped inside. Through one door was an open warehouse the other led to some offices. They choose the office side. Surprisingly the door opened.

They went around trying the office doors. Sara found one that was open and called Leonard over. He followed her in and closed the door, locking it. He leaned back against the wall to catch his breath while still peeking out the small window. “We can’t stay here too long…even the lazy ones will do a…round or two” Leonard said referring to the night guard on the smoke break.

“We’re going to have too” Sara said weakly. “I’m about to pass out”

“Thought you would’ve been in better shape than that” he said with a smirk. He turned around when he didn’t get a sarcastic reply and saw that Sara was holding her left side. She looked at him and removed her hand it was covered in the blood that had soaked through her shirt.

“When did you get shot?” He asked, he was confused and worried.

“A few blocks back” Sara replied.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He didn’t hear her cry out or make it all known that she had been shot.

“There wasn’t time” was Sara’s reply. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to force herself to stay awake. “We need to cauterize it” she said her breath coming out shallow and labored. “My knife…at my ankle” she told him. “Use...Mick’s lighter…until the blade turns red.” She knew he kept it with him at all times and she was grateful for that now.

Without a word, Leonard kneeled down to retrieve her knife and flicked Mick’s lighter on and did what she asked.

Sara knew she didn’t have much longer. She had been in worse condition then a single gunshot wound many times but she also knew the limit the human body could endure after blood loss. Especially since the bullet went through her. Cauterizing wasn’t the safest or most sanitary solution, it was all she had to stop herself from bleeding out. She leaned against the wall for support and slowly peeled off her bloodied shirt. She brought her other hand to the wall. It took all the strength she had left to hold herself up. She looked over at Leonard.

He took the glowing red knife and walked over to her. He looked at her and she nodded. He took a breath and brought the knife to the wound. He noticed that she didn’t flinch as the scalding hot metal touched her skin but he did as he heard the sizzling sounds and could smell burning flesh. He hated fire. It reminded him of his dad putting cigarettes out on his arm. He pushed those thoughts away, this wasn’t about him. It was about her. He removed the blade and did the same to the exit wound.

He saw her eyes close and her body start to buckle. He dropped the knife, it clattered to the ground as he caught Sara before she fell. He held her up and swiped the junk of the desk and placed her gently on top of it. As he was removing his hands he caught sight of the many long jagged scars that covered her entire back and another bullet wound on her shoulder. What made his heart skip a beat was the thin scar peaking out of her bra. He knew the one that followed that was the one that pierced her heart, killing her.

Leonard backed up until he hit the wall behind him and stared at her. This was his fault, he asked her to sneak away from the team to break into a known hangout of Capone. They were in Chicago in 1925. How could he resist stealing from one of the greatest gangsters that ever lived? He’d been sloppy though. Too excited for the score, they were discovered. Al Capone definitely didn’t take to kindly to being robbed. Now she’d been shot and it was all because of him.

Suddenly he heard voices just outside the window. He ran to it and peaked through the blinds, he couldn’t see them but he could hear them. Their time was up. “Sara” he whispered “We have to go”

Her eyes shot open, she looked at him and understood. She got up ignoring the pain like she was taught and slid off the desk. She heard the voices too. Her bloodied shirt was on the chair next to her. She picked up and put it back on. She knew she needed to get her wound cleaned as soon she could. She was already risking an infection. When he looked at her she still looked weak and pale. She was holding her side, but she nodded and followed him.

They went to the door; he opened it slowly, peaked out and listened for the footsteps from the night guard. Hearing nothing he nodded to Sara again and they made their way through the office back to the alley exit. Again they peered through a crack in the door, the street was silent. It was now or never. They exited the building and ran the opposite way down the alley, flattened themselves against the wall, waiting, listening. They walked around the side and kept themselves as close to the wall as they could. Leonard felt knuckles slap his shoulder; he turned to look at Sara, who used her head to point to a building in front of them. A building with a bunch of cars parked in front.

The cars were nice and expensive for the era. Inside that building was probably a speakeasy. “We should probably go in” Sara said to him. Leonard raised his eye brow at her. “I need something to disinfect the wound” the corners of Leonard’s mouth turned up as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a bottle of Templeton Rye, Capone’s favorite whisky that he snatched off his desk before they were chased out. “There’s always time for stealing liquor”  


Sara smiled weakly at him and with a silent acknowledgment they knew what they had to do Sara leaned against the car to support herself so she could open the driver’s side door. Leonard told her to move as he jimmied the lock. “Get in, Bonnie. You can steal the next one”

Leonard hotwired the car and pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. Sara held her hand out for the liquor. He watched her lean back in the seat as she lifted her shirt. She unscrewed the top off the bottle and poured it on the wound. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“If it’s not infected, I will be” She replied as she poured the whiskey onto her hand and rubbed the wound on her back.

“What if it is?” He knew antibiotics were not around yet and the burnt skin around the wound looked bad. He wasn’t going to let her die because of his greed and arrogance.

She saw the concern cross Leonard’s features. “Then we’ll have to see if we can find Hydrastis Canadensis.” she said as she pulled her shirt down. It was all she could do for now.

“What now?” he said turning back to the road, the smell of burnt flesh still in his nostrils.  


Sara didn’t know how grateful she’d be that Ivo made her study Herbology. It came in handy when she was stuck on Lian Yu. “It’s a flower I can use as an antibiotic”

He smiled. “You are just full of surprises” he said to her. “Didn’t think the league was like Hogwarts”

Sara smiled, Leonard was such a geek. It was one of the things she found most endearing about him. “I didn’t learn that in the League, it was before” She said softly. They only knew bits and pieces of her life.  


“The island?” He asked.  


“Before that”  


“What happened before that?” he asked dropping his usual way of speaking. He knew she had been through a lot, more than most people ever would. Being stranded on an island, and then joining the League of Assassins. What else could she gone through?  


Her time with Ivo was the only time she didn’t like to talk about. That was the time her life truly turned around. That was when Sara Lance died. “For about a year after the Gambit sank, I was the captive of a mad scientist” she told him. “Although captive might not be the right word”

“Why?”

“I didn’t think of myself as one. At least not until I escaped even then it was hard for me to come to terms with that”

“You had Stockholm Syndrome?”

“Yeah” Sara replied in a barely a whisper. She knew that term, had heard about it. Never thought she’d experience it firsthand.

The glass in the back window shattered, startling them both. They turned around to see three cars speeding up behind them each with men hanging out of the windows with guns. Leonard took hold of the wheel with both hands and started swerving around the road. He cursed under his breath, these cars were so large, clunky and slow, and that made the maneuverability difficult.

More shots tore through the vehicle, Sara kept her body low and kept a looking out the back window to see the other cars. If she went by her knowledge of era guns which was something she learned in the League, the 1921 Tommy gun at 800 rpm, the size and weight of the gun made it so the shooter could only spray one way then have to stop adjust and start the other way. And these were being shot out of a moving vehicle. She instructed Leonard which way to swerve their car.

The down side was they had no idea where they were. “What the hell did we do without a GPS on our cell phones?” she asked rhetorically as a spray of bullets passed through the front window right between them.


	2. Chapter 2

The window shattered and made it difficult to see. Leonard made a quick decision and turned the car into a forest. Sara held on to the side as they bounced all over the place as he drove through the trees, trying to avoid hitting them. Their path was getting narrower and narrower. He gave one quick glance to her, stopped the car and they both jumped out and started running. They heard the car crash into one of the trees with a sickening thud. 

“Leonard” she called out to him. “I can’t run anymore” He stopped and looked her. She looked at him than at a tree. He raised his eyebrow at her. “Climb” was all she said as she went to a tree and started climbing. 

Leonard grumbled, the last time he climbed a tree he was 10 and was hiding from his dad. He didn’t like being reminded about being a scared little kid. He climbed tress with friends before that, and then his dad got out of prison and ruined all his childhood memories. He climbed until he reached a thick branch, sat down and leaned against the trunk. He saw that Sara had done the same. 

They didn’t have to wait long as voices and footfalls reverberated around the forest. They looked down as six of Capone’s men ran by underneath them, shouting at each other trying to figure out which way they went. Leonard figured he might as well get comfortable they were going to be here for awhile. 

Sara settled in as soon she found the right size branch and closed her eyes. She never thought she’d miss sleeping outside. It took her awhile to get used it. The first few weeks she was in Nanda Parbat; Nyssa always found her sleeping on a lounge chair on the balcony. She couldn’t sleep anywhere else. Of course she got used to sleeping in bed again, but there was just something about being outside that was peaceful, relaxing. Traveling through time gave her a chance to experience the world before pollution had almost completely taken all the fresh air. 

They both heard the men come trampling back through the forest, angry that they hadn’t found them. They watched as the disappeared back towards the road. Leonard looked at awaiting her instructions, Sara shook her head. It was always best to wait a few more minutes. 

They finally got down from their trees. They no longer had a car. Leonard sighed; they had to go deeper into the forest. He let Sara take the lead since she had more experience with great outdoors. The forest started to thin as they saw a wood building in a clearing. They crept closer, 

it looked abandoned. “It’s a sawmill” Sara told him as she peered in a window. Everything was covered with the dust. No one’s been there for awhile. They needed a place to sleep this was better than nothing. 

To be on the safe side and out of habit they cased the perimeter. Leonard pried open the door and walked inside. The air was musty and smelled like rotten wood. He walked around the inside to make sure it was empty. He walked outside to tell Sara that when he heard her call his name. He walked over to the well she found. “SWF” she said when approached. “Shelter, water, food. The order of survival.” 

“Well we got 1 and 2 covered” Leonard said as the both peered down the well. He didn’t know if it was clean. He supposed they had to take the risk. He started cranking the handle while she waited for the bucket. 

They did make a fire to boil the water just in case; they waited for it to cool and drank it warm. She used the rest to clean her wound some more. 

After filling it and boiling it again they lugged the bucket inside the main room filled with machinery and saws, it was open to outside where the logs were loaded. It didn’t over much cover but they would be able to see or hear anyone coming up the lone road they saw. Sara leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. She was exhausted from blood loss and running. When she opened her eyes Leonard was gone. She was too tired to call out for him, he probably went to case the place for supplies, so she leaned back and closed her eyes. 

He was casing the place for anything useful while also looking for a first aid kit. The place looked like it had been looted for anything of value already. He hoped no one wanted bandages. He found an office, he tried the door knob it was locked or stuck. He kicked in the door in. He inhaled a mouthful of dust that he disturbed, coughing he pulled his shirt over his nose. With his eyes still stinging from the dust he managed to find a cabinet. He grabbed the red box with the cross on it and went back to Sara. 

She opened one eye as he walked over to her. He sat down and opened the box. It was sealed tight. Sara produced another knife and handed it to him. Leonard smiled. “You are going to have to tell me where you fit everything one of these days” he told her as he smashed the butt of the knife against the lid. It was impressive that she managed to be covered in weapons and not have them show in the tight outfits she wore. 

“Why take the mystery out of life” she replied. 

He opened the kit; the only thing in it was bandages. Sara sat up and took off her shirt as he unrolled the bandage. She unscrewed the whisky to pour a little more on both sides of the 

wound and on the gauze. Leonard stood and started wrapping the bandage around her middle. He hesitated when he saw the scar on her chest again. She looked at him than down at it. “Just another scar to add to my collection” she said as she took over the wrapping.

He closed the first aid kit. They both sank to floor exhausted. She passed him the whiskey and he took a long swig. He drank but never enough to get drunk. He hated not being in control of himself. He handed the bottle back to Sara. He needed be in control since they didn’t know how long they’d be on the run before the team found them. Sara, Ray and Kendra were stuck for 2 years in 1958. Waiting for them wasn’t an option and didn’t look Sara waited for anyone. He saw her go right into survival mode the minute things went sideways. He and Mick talked about Sara being a survivor like them. They were wrong, Sara was a real survivor. As long as there was something to steal, he could survive. She was an out in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on her back survivor. 

They sat there in silence drinking the whiskey, staring out the window at the night sky until it was gone. He was nodding off when he felt something touch his chest. He saw that Sara had fallen asleep and her head fell on his shoulder. When his arm felt numb he wrapped it around her shoulder and her head settled into his chest. 


End file.
